Green Eyes
by Lady Klawla
Summary: An normal girl with a life, what seems weird about that? Well, it all changes when her best friend tells her about Incubuses and how they appear in your dreams and make out with you. It all when she has a dream about a certain red head. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I know for a fact that i dont own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters, R&R and enjoy. P.s. axel is pervy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Green Eyes.**_

_**Chapter#1.**_

"Who's there!?"

All I heard was the sound of my own voice. But, Im sure I heard the sound of someone, slowly and quietly breathing and taking quite steps tword me. Huh! I heard it again! I whipped around and found the same thing. Nothing, just darkness. Geez! Im starting to sound like Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts . "Darkness, is eternal!" That's all he freaken says besides rambling off about Kingdom Hearts. I began ranting off about random stuff like,darkness, this stupid place I was stuck in, and how I so needed a boyfriend at school.. After I was done, I stood there, huffing and puffing, out of breath. Either Im tired or I had too much caffeine last night. Probably the second choice.

"Your so cute when you're confused,"said a melodic voice behind me.

I whipped around to see who had made that smart remark. All I saw was a pair of _**green eyes**_. I froze. Something about this mans eyes just well, sort of was hypnotizing but at the same time eerie. I tried to slowly back up but I found out that I was unable to do so.

"Hah, Hah, Hah."

"What's the mater? Can't you move?"the melodic voice sweetly, and innocently said.

I glared at him. Who does this guy think he is? That little innocent voice, innocent my foot! Im not that ignorant. Somehow he paralyzed my body without me knowing, but how?

"You want to know how I paralyzed your body? It's quite simple really."

I stared at him.0.0 H-how did he know what I was thinking?! That's creepy.

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

.......0.0!

"So, I paralyzed your body by simply having you look directly in my eyes. And since you cant move, run, or scream, I can have my way with you." =3

He slowly walked tword me. Finally, when he was really close and I could see most of his face, his eyes were even _**brighter green**_, he had long, red, spiky hair, and what looked like two single tear drops on his face. He wore long, slim pants, a guys tank-top, and boots that were all solid black. He reached down and embraced me. While he embraced me, I noticed that someone was behind him. This person had the exact same _**green eyes **_as this man did, but he had long, silver hair.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

Knowing me, I had no clue what he had meant.

"By the way, the names Axel, commit it to memory."

He went to kiss my neck, but I started to wake from my dream.

"Shit!" he said as I faded away from his embrace, and woke up.

.........0.0! I-Im finally awake. I put my hand on my forehead and checked my temperature. OMG! What a fricken night mare! Im so glad that was over. I shook my head and got out of my bed and begun to get ready for school. Calm down I had to keep telling myself. It was just a dream. Thank goodness it was just a dream. I'll feel better once I hang out with Kiri. As soon as my little breakfast was over, I ran all the way to school. As I sat waiting for the schools library to open, I thought once again about the dream I had.

*GRRR!* "SNAP OUT OF NIKKO!!!"yelled a familiar voice. Kiri.

"S-sorry!"I apologized.

"Your like a fricken zombie, just staring off in space like that! Cut it out! It's scaring me!"

"Y-yes maim!"

"That's better. Now come in the library I have to tell you about the weirdest dream I had last night!"

Oh boy. Another one of Kiri's famous dreams. We sat down at the back of the library, and Kiri began telling me about her dream.

"It was so freaky! I couldn't move my body and some cute guy with long, silver hair and _**green eyes **_tried to kiss me!"she squealed, "And he said his name was Riku!"

I sat up as she mentioned the guy with long, silver hair.

"And then there was this other guy there. He had long, red, spiky hair and _**green eyes **_just like Riku."

I froze.

"K-Kiri?"

"Yeah?"

"H-how is it possible that you and I had almost the exact same dreams?"

"WHAT! RIKU TRIED TO KISS YOU TOO?!"

"NO YA DIMWIT! IT WAS THE RED HEAD! I SAID ALMOST EXACT DREAMS! SHEESH!"

" QUITE IN THE LIBRARY!"the librarian screeched.

The librarian was always screeching at kids. She really needs to follow her own advice.

"Wow! We had almost the same dreams! It must have to do with our genetic bond! =D"she whispered, excitedly.

OMG! She bringing up that stupid subject again!=(

" It was probably just a coincidence and really hot guys like that don't exci...."

I was cut short when the door to the library opened and walked in two guys. One had long, red, spiky hair and the other had long, silver hair. But, they both had _**green eyes**_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. The first chapter of green eyes. Hoped that you liked it and PLEASE! R&R!! thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own any Kingdom hearts characters or anything so enjoy and R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter#2.**_

The two new comers looked exactly right were Kiri and I had been siting just a few moments ago.

_**Begin 10 second flashback.**_

Kiri and I had immediately recognized the two new guys as the guys from our dreams and had frantically tried to dive under the library table. Lucky Kiri was able to get under and hide but for me unfortunately, I slipped and whacked my head on the edge of the table and I laid there totally helpless. .

_**End flashback.**_

As I lay there in a daze I don't even notice that the two new comers are coming directly tword us. The red head walked over and looked down at me.

"You ok?"he asked.

"Uuurrggh?"was all I could reply.

The silver head looked under the table and spotted Kiri and asked, "Is your friend gonna be ok?"

"Klawla!"she whimmpered, "Lets get you to the nurse."

Kiri went to take me from the red head but he pulled me away and said, "It's ok, I'll take her for you and my brother can keep you company until we get back."

"O-ok."

The red head shifted me so it looked like he was carrying a princess or something.

"P-please be careful not to hit her head, if you do she is likely to forget something."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

As the red head walked past the silver head, he whispered, " Be careful, don't hurt her." :3

"The same to you, she seems frail so be gentle." :3

The silver head sat down next to Kiri and immediately started a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Riku......"

Immediately, Kiri was absorbed by the sweet voice of this, Riku, totally forgetting that her genetic twin was being carried off by one of their worst nightmares. They just didn't realize it yet.

_**10 minutes later.......**_

" Hmm...urrggh....huh?"I mumbled.

I sat up.

" Glad to see your awake sleeping beauty."

"Wh-waa....?"

I looked up, only to find the red head face about three inches away from my own. Lets just say that the red head could have barely leaned in and he would have had my mouth. I blushed.0///0 (I rarely blush people.)

"You are so cute when you're blushing,"he said, not backing up, "yeah, by the way, I'm the guy who helped you, the names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Y-yeah." 0.0

Then I went to back up a little when the nurse who was spying on us (lets just say that she thinks that she is helpful when it comes to couples) walked by and "accidently" bumped (more like pushed) Axel. That simple little bump (push) pushed Axel and since he didn't have far to go, he tripped (on a really small stool that the nurse had probably put there ahead of time) and landed on top of me (literally) with our mouths together. He was sort of heavy but not really. I was totally shocked that it took my brain about 1 minute before I realized what was happening. As I went to push him away, I saw his already _**green eyes **_turn a _**brighter green**_.(just like my dream, so then what's coming up next......0.0! *AAAAAAHHHHHH!* * screaming in my head.*)

I was about to smack him when I smelled an unusual scent of potenent roses, and I became very drowsy. I fought with myself to stay awake. All of my instincts were screaming at me to stay awake and get out of there, but my brain had begun to shut down and I was slowly falling asleep, unable to move and totally paralyzed. Then to my alarm, I felt his hands starting to go up my shirt..

When one of his hands was almost to my chest, his other hand made its way down to my pants. OMG!!! Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do?!

...0.0! HE IS!!!

Then, right before he grasped my waist, he was roughly pulled off of me and thrown to the floor.

"Axel! Control yourself!"said a sharp, superior like voice, "Saix, Riku! Take him to the office!"

I heard scuffling on the floor and then someone swore and the sound of someone being dragged (literally) out the door. Then I found myself gently put on my feet. Suddenly something was shoved into my mouth. It felt like an inhaler.

"Inhale!"said the stern voice, pressing the button for the mist in the inhaler. And I did exactly what I was supposed to do, I inhaled. Almost immediately, my vision started to clear and I found myself staring at a pair of _**green eyes**_.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Phew! I'm really glad I got here in time. Nice to meet you, I'm your new principle, but you can call me Xemnas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There u go, chapter 2 of Green Eyes i hope that you like it and please, i you want me to contine the story, R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that I wanted to add a weird twist to the story so I hope that you enjoy it! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters as you allready know so just R&R and enjoy! oh yeah, Xiggy and Xaldin are here! But sadly no Riku......

ONTO THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter#3.**_

"Hata hata hata a hey! Play my sitar night and day! Hata hata hata a ho! Connect it to my stereo!"I sang really loud. "Faster faster faster go! I play my sitar with my toes!"

I've seriously gone insane this time!

"Kiri turn it up louder!"

"Nikko! It's already so loud that the neighbors are complaining!"she yelled over the music.

"Honestly! I don't care!"I yelled back, "I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play sitar, sitar, where ever I go! Oh,ohhhhhh!"

"What is the mater? Your usually never this hyper!"

"Cant I ever have a serious sugar high on some nights?"

"Calmith thy down young grasshopper!"she yelled, and tackled me.

I just rolled on the floor laughing like a complete maniac. Then we bumped my dresser and six completely empty two liter soda bottles fell down and they were all of old fashion cream soda and mountain dew.(oh dear!)

I giggled, while Kiri stared at the empty bottles.

Then she just turned and stared at me.

"Did you spike these with sake!?"

"Noooo, I didn't but I saw Reno(one of my best buddies who has the hugest crush on me and would get me drunk just to get a date) messing in the fridge earlier with a strange bottle in his hands, he had about six weird bottles. Hmm, I wonder what they were?"

"He fricken spiked your soda! One bottle per two leader soda bottle!"

"Really?"I hiccuped.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM FOR THIS!"

"C-come on! It was just a little...."

"J-JUST A LITTLE!"

"Come on,"I slurred, "He's no even here ta see ma lide dis."

I giggled like the drunk maniac I was.

Meanwhile, outside...................................

Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar were walking outside totally wasted(cuz they were drunk) in front of my house. They still were carrying nine bottles of really strong sake and the fact they couldn't walk straight. Then Xaldin looked up at my bedroom window and saw me dancing like a drunk maniac and Kiri was trying her best to calm me down.(which was really NOT working.) Then he looked at Xigbar and they smiled at each other. And then they new that Axel was madly in love with me and lets just say that the duo of Xaldin and Xigbar are not the best role models, especially when their drunk. They ran up to Axel and stopped him.

"Hey! Sounds like your girlfriend is havin some fun."Xaldin said.

"Why don't we go join in da fun?"Xigbar hiccuped.

"I-I no sure she'd be the happiest ta see me."He murmured.

"Awww, sure she'll be happy ta she ya."Xigbar answered.

"Especially when she's drunk like us."Xaldin murmured.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothin! Lets go!"

"Hey Xigbar."

"What Xaldin?"

"Check it out! Her parents aren't home!" =3

"Swwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!" =3

KNOCK! KNOCK! *knocking on my door*

"IM COMIN!"I hollered.

"Please Nikko! Let me get the door!"Kiri begged.

"Awww, come on, it probably Akisa or da pizza man."

"Oh! I forgot about inviting Akisa over!"

"Exactly, so I invited her for you."

"Thanks....HEY!"

"What?"

"Since when did you order a pizza?"

"Since I got a hold of your wallet."I giggled, holding up her wallet.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" .

"Nope." *shutting the door in her face.*

I ran down to the door, tripping at least nine times. I yanked open the door. A pizza box was handed to me.

"Pizza man."Xaldin said. (The real pizza man had been robbed of his pizza and sent home.)

"Thanks! How much do IOU?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure." He started to leave.

Then, at the worst time, my drunk self took over.

"Hey! How about for payment you come in for a bit!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Could I bring a couple friends?"

"The more the merrier!"

"Thanks." Then he did a thumbs up to two guys on the street. They walked over and since I couldn't see very well I couldn't see Axel so I let them right in. Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I lead them straight to my room. Then I slammed the door open.

"KIRI! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WA........!"

She stopped mid sentence to stare at the newcomers.

KNOCK! KNOCK! *knocking on the door*

"COMIN!"I yelled.

I tripped on way out of my room. I reached the door and yanked it open.

"AKISA!"i squealed.

"NIKKO!"she squealed back.

"Come on we have some other guests!"

"We do?"

"YUP!"

I dragged her to my room. I slammed open the door(again).

"AKISA'S HERE!"

They all looked at me, and I finally noticed that Kiri was on one side of the room and the guys were on the other side of the room.

"What's a matter with you guys?"I asked.

"N-NOTHING!"they all yelled at the same time.

I giggled.

"KAY! LES PLAY!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Akisa then ran over to the stereo and put it on full blast. And then the song Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire came on and without warning Xigbar grabbed my hands and started dancing with me, and since I was to drunk to realize that he was holding on to my hands so my drunk self didn't mind. We spun around the room while Xaldin was talking(flirting) with Akisa(and it seemed that she was uncomfortable being cornered by him) and Axel sat in a corner all huddled up like an Emo kid and Kiri watching my every movement while I danced with Xigbar. We spun and spun and spun until I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Then, realizing that I was to dizzy and tired to know what was happening, Xigbar, with a wicked smile, threw me, and I ended up landing in Axel's lap................0.0!

As soon as I landed in his lap, his eyes turned bright green and his arms went around my waist and he leaned down to kiss me. At that very moment my other self with good sense just shot my other self that was drunk. I immediately grabbed his arm and got on my feet and flipped him over.

And for a fact, I didn't throw him that hard but he broke my dresser when he landed on it! .!

"Shit!" Xaldin whispered.

"Poor Axel...." Xigbar said.

"Poor Axel? POOR AXEL!! LOOK AT MY DRESSER!" I yelled at him.

"Heheheh...sorry, we'll pay for that." Xaldin apologized.

"You freaken better!!"

Kiri tapped my shoulder, I ignored it. Again, she tapped my shoulder and kept tapping it until she finally got my attention.

"What?"

"U-um, those guys...they l-look familiar don't they."

I took a closer look at them. The one I recognized first was of coarse that pervert Axel. One of the others had long, long hair and side burns and the other was a bit shorter but he had an eye patch on his right eyes and a scar on his cheek. Both wore black trench coats. My mind was screaming at me the obvious answer.

Kingdom Hearts...

Oh Hell......

B-but weren't they a video game? What the-HOLY FLUCK A DUCK!! Axel picked himself up out of the pieces of my dresser. But that means...... He looked at me and was about to speak when, POOF!

A cloud of smoke was where Akisa, Kiri, and I had just been standing. If you looked closely there were probably small burn marks on the ground when we ran. Xigbar looked out the window to see three teenage girls sprinting down the street. Xaldin sighed. Axel stared out the window with Xigbar.

"Well, that was a big success now wasn't it?" Axel said.

"Yeah well, your girl seemed to realize who we were, right?"

"Her friends probably know about us too now."

"Aw, don't be a downer Xig. Look at the bright side." Xaldin said cheerfully. (Try to imagine him happy, ok?)

"And that would be?"

"Just piece it together. They know who we are, Axel has a crush on one of them, well, never mind that."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Axel. The big thing that is that they now know who we are, and you know what the superior said."

"I know, I know. Capture all that know our-!" It seemed to finally dawn on him. He grinned.

"That means..."

"Yes," Xaldin smiled, "It means....."

"A hunt!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There You go! Chapter three of green eyes! I hoped that you enjoyed the weird twist. Please R&R, if i get enough i'll be happy to write another chapter for you! I think i goota pretty good idea for the next one. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**You already know that I dont own Kingdom hearts so we will skip that and go straight to the STORY! ^_^**

**Sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter up but here it is and again no Riku.......Please dont Kill me! TT__TT Lol!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter #4**

I swear to God that I never ever been so flipped out in my life. Even with the sake that were running through my veins I could still figure out that we were in major trouble. And when I say major I mean, if we get caught our lives are officially over. Seriously! If they catch us we will either be killed, tortured, both, or........I'd rather not say the last one.

Kiri seemed to know why I was so flustered but Akisa....not to sure about her. I almost cried at my stupidity for not realizing it sooner. They're supposed to be video game characters for goodness sakes! Why were they in the real world? I probably didn't noticed the weird co-inky dink since Kiri and I always used to pretend that they were real....BUT THIS IS JUST INSANE!

I definitely wanted to cry right now.

No! I can cry later! I need to assis the situation. I shall speak of it to Kiri and Akisa once we find a nice place to hid from the crazy men in black.

We found a nice creepy alley with lots of boxes to hide behind and we did so, huddling together.

I looked to Kiri who looked like we were playing the worlds best game of hide and go seek. Winner takes all. I mentally slapped myself. Getting her attention, I assisted the situation. ^_^

"Kiri, you know more about them than I do...WHAT'S GOING ON?!" *Rawr*

"I DON'T KNOW!" TT__TT

"............"

"................."

"For the love of God will you please take this seriously for once in your life!"

"I am!" _

"Then stop looking like your having the greatest time of your life!"

"Oh....you saw that."

"............."

Brushing off my irritation, we continued the matter at hand. Wondering how they got here, when, and if they all came. I sat there for a moment, when dread struck me dead on. Kiri must have thought of the same thing to because we had matching expressions of horror upon our faces. I was mentally balling my head off by now, but Kiri was actually crying. I also began to cry also. Akisa just stared at us, wondering what the heck was wrong with us. She wasn't a Kingdom Hearts fan.....she wouldn't understand.

"K-kiri?" I sniffled, "Are you thinking what Im thinking?"

"Yes!" She sobbed.

"What? What are you thinking?" Akisa pipped up.

I dead panned. "Nothing..."

"We need to see if they're still there."

"Do you think they followed us?"

"Yes...."

"Who's going to check?"

We all stared at each other for a moment. And then there was a mad scramble. Each of us pushing and shoving the other towards the alley entrance. Akisa was almost to the front when she shoved me ridiculously hard and I tripped and landed right out side of the entrance.

I really hate them right now......

Jumping up, I timidly looked around, waiting for the slightest movement to know if they were here. I shivered in my long sleeve silk pajamas. Wait. Why was it cold? Why was the wind blowing? The weather reports said that it was 79 degrees out here and that no storms or winds should be coming. Then why-?

I heard a roar from close by.

I should of known. TT__TT

Xaldins element was wind, right? Oh....shit.....

Why did I have to wander off away from the alley?! WHY?!! As I ran I heard scrapping on the buildings above me. I stopped. If they had seen me and were following me then I would lead them right back to my friends! Even though they pushed me out here I can't do that to them!

Taking off in the other direction, I heard the scrapping turn and follow me. Once down the street, stopping to catch my breathe, I was stupid enough to spare a glance up.

And of coarse, you know exactly who was smirking down at me. Xaldin of coarse.

"Probably thinking he's so cool on that dragon of his..."I muttered to myself.

"Not running away are you?" He stated simply.

"Oh, of coarse not. Why in the world would I be running away from a bunch of creepers like you?" I shouted back.

"Good, then we should really head off now."

"No thanks Fuzz Face!"

Oops...

Shouldn't have said that...

I saw him twitch in annoyance.

"Eh heheheh....oh crap....."

One of my most important rules in Kingdom Hearts was:

Never EVER call Xaldin Fuzz Face.

I felt the wind around me start to gather, all into one point. The dragons mouth. The anger of the little nickname that was given to Xaldin was shone clearly on his face. I backed up a few feet, then turned around and full on sprinted away from him. I heard the dragon start to give chase, but with the attack that he was sure to use, he wouldn't need to be very close for it to hit its intended target.

"Beware the Winds of Despair!"

I knew it....

I was literally picked up off of the ground but then was slammed into the nearest building. A large crack was heard as my struggling body collided with the brick wall.

"Ugh...." I felt my sight started going hazy and black. I felt something wet on me.

The last thing I saw was my blood on my hands before the darkness claimed me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And there you go! Please read and review and I need abit of help with the next chapter.....Lol I will try my best! ^_^**


End file.
